Jac and Jonny
by allthingscute
Summary: Just a little story about my faves. Please read and review:) *Rated T just in case of bad language.* *Not affiliated with the BBC or Holby City in anyway.*
1. I'm Sorry

**A/N -  
Hey, this is my first fanfiction, so it's probably not very good, it's just an idea I've been having for a while. Emma's still in NICU in this but its only about a week before she gets sent home.  
I have 3 chapters drafted up so hopefully uploads won't be too far apart. Anyway thank you I hope you enjoy and review:), I also must warn you this is going to be a long fic, with long chapters, but please stick with me - Charl**

* * *

Chapter One-

Jonny's POV

"She's gone", Jac's voice rang out across Darwin.  
I looked across at my best friend Mo and she gave me a reassuring smile as I tried to figure out what emotion I was currently experiencing.  
"I hope you're happy with yourself Naylor" Mo said angrily as Jac walked over to where we were stood, no doubt to retort with a typical sarcastic remark, but I jumped in before she could say anything.  
"Please just leave it will you Mo? It was Bonnie's decision to leave, no one else's".  
"I'm sorry Jonny-" Jac started, "It's not like me to say this but, I do know what its like to lose someone you love and thought you would be with forever".  
I walked out then, the look she gave me just tipped me over the edge, I hurt Jac, I know that, but I guess with the way she was I overlooked how badly it would affect her. I lay myself down in the on call room and tried to figure out what the hell I was going to do, her words ringing in my ears as I fell asleep exhausted from emotion.

I had been asleep for a while when I woke to see Mo sat on the floor beside me.  
"I feel so guilty" I say without thinking.  
"Why, Jonny Mac?" Mo questioned.  
"I know I shouldn't because we were getting married, but I can't help feeling glad that she's gone".  
I could see Mo picking out her words but eventually she settled on "Naylor?",  
I nodded and started to get up, "I'm not going to interfere, but just be careful, you know what she's like" Mo advised.  
Oh_ I know _I thought, I gave Mo a reassuring nod and walked out onto Darwin. I scanned the ward quickly from my seat at the nurses' station, and then I saw her, her long fiery hair tied back neatly into a high bun, she was shouting at a young nurse, I found it funny- no doubt the nurse didn't find it so funny though. Jac finished her rant and turned round and clocked me, my stomach did a flip as I saw her advancing towards me and I tried to work out what to say. She sat down next to me and started flicking through some notes, after a few seconds she caught me staring at her and I looked away quickly, "I'm so sorry" she said solemnly. I put my hand on top of hers and looked into her - beautiful- eyes, she looked up at me surprised "Jonny.." she smirked slightly and looked at our hands "sorry" I said, "Its fine" she replied removing her hand from under mine, "Look, I'm going to see Emma now if you want to join me?" I smiled at her request "I'd love that".

* * *

We arrived at NICU so see Mr Solis stood blocking our way. "I assume you're here to see Emma?" he asked.  
"No.. we've come to have tea with the Queen. What do you think we're here for?" Jac replied sarcastically.  
"Sorry, she means yes we are, shall we go straight through?" I assured a awkward looking Mr Solis.  
"Erm, well, you can't actually go and see her right now, one of the nurses is sorting her meds"  
"Excuse me?" Jac began, I took a deep breath, "Are you trying to tell me I can't see my doctor because a NURSE is with her?"  
"Well it's act-"  
Jac didn't give him chance to speak, she pushed her way past and cursed under her breath.  
"I'm so sorry" I said to Mr Solis as I followed her. I walked through the double doors and stopped to take in what I saw in front of me, Jac was leaning over Emma's cot an dholding her hand, she was saying something but I couldn't hear. _She hasn't been that happy in a long time_ I thought, a flash of guilt came over me but it was soon gone when Jac turned and smiled at me.  
"Come on, somebody wants to see you" I laughed at her tone and made my way over.  
"You don't have to be like that you know" I started hesitantly.  
"Like what?" She said, not taking her eyes off Emma.  
"Oh, you know exactly what I mean Miss Naylor"

We'd been sat with Emma for a while when Mr Solis came in looking nervous, I poked Jac gently to get her attention and she looked like she was going to react when she saw him.  
"Yes?" she said rudely.  
"I'm sorry about earlier Miss Naylor, it wont happen again" He said  
She rolled her eyes, "She's sorry too" I said, knowing she wouldn't herself.  
She sighed, "Thanks Jonny, Is there anything you wanted, or are you just going to stand there?"  
"Well actually I just came to tell you that Emma is doing really well and should be able to come home within the next week or so" She looked down at Emma and smiled, it didn't last for long as it was quickly replaced with a worried expression.  
"Erm.. that's.. great", I looked at her confused as she kissed Emma and made her way out.

After apologising and saying my goodbyes I headed off to find Jac. After a few minuted of looking I found her sat in the peace garden clicking frantically of her phone.  
"Jac.. What's wrong, its good that Emma's coming home isn't it?" I asked  
"Yeah, it's brilliant"  
I hesitated, unsure of how to phrase my next speech, and trying to figure out how she'd react.  
Then without even looking at me she said "Spit it out Maconie", _how does she do that?_  
"w-w-well" I paused and thought and then remembered something that would help me.  
I took a deep breath, sat down beside her and began.  
"Okay.. well, the thing is J-" Can you put that away please it's really distracting I said nodding towards her phone. She sighed and placed it in her pocket.  
"done, now get on with it" she said putting her hands up.  
I reached for her hands and held them in mine . Observing the expression on her face I began…

"Jac Naylor…"

**A/N: Bit of a (predictable) cliff-hanger but I hope you guys liked it:) Please review with your thoughts. Next chapter won't be long - Charl**

**Okay- so there is like one review on this and i know its from me, i'd just like to say before i get grief for it i didn't mean for it to happen, basically it was open in another tab on my laptop and i was reading another story which i was about to review, i must have leant on mt mouse because it switched tabs and I didn't realise until i posted the review and got a message to say there was a review on my story. Bit stupid really but that's what happened. If anyone can tell me how to delete the review i would be really greatful:)  
**

**Also i'm partway through chapter 2 so it wont be long:) **


	2. Starbucks Date

**A/N- Helloooo:)  
Told you it wouldn't be too long!  
Big thank you to the guests who reviewed and to Casualtyabixx who favourited , big bag of virtual cookies for you guys!  
I've actually got an idea for something BIG to happen in the next couple of chapters, but I am open to suggestions just PM me or leave a review…  
I'm sorry it's not brilliant, I wrote the first half after completeing a rather long chemistry essay and the second half after tonight's Holby episode (April 1st 2014) so I'm sorry:*  
Anyway on with the story…;)**

**And obviously as a little disclaimer I don't own Starbucks, Holby, or any other brands/shows mentioned:)**

* * *

_I reached for her hands and held them in mine . Observing the expression on her face I began…  
_

_"Jac Naylor…"_

* * *

Jac's POV

"Shit" I said half jokingly under my breath as he began, whenever he said my name like that I knew he wasn't joking.  
"Just shut up and let me speak will you?" he said and I nodded slowly for him to continue.  
"Jac Naylor, you are, one of the meanest, sarcastic and spiteful people I have met, and you're hatred for nurses isn't exactly ideal given my situation, but while other people take that as you and give you names like 'ice queen' - not that I'm denying it's true - I know they're wrong, I've seen parts of you that your incredibly high barriers make everybody else blind to; the part of you that cries when somebody says something that gets to you, or when you thought Emma hadn't made it-"  
I could feel tears brimming in my eyes, but I was determined not to mess this up, so I took a deep breath and continued to listen, for probably the one and only time in my life.  
"I've seen the parts of you that laugh when I'm goofing around, or when Emma does something cute, and I think that that's why-"  
"Jonny" I broke him off, I couldn't stand it anymore, just listening to him when every single part of me wanted to take him into my arms and never let go..  
"This reminds me of a conversation we had a long time ago, so could we just skip the George Clooney bit and cut to the chase?"  
I watched him smile and stare into my eyes, I couldn't take it anymore, I leant forward and kissed him, and he kissed me back, it was the most beautiful kiss I'd ever shared and I could almost see the fireworks go off around our heads, we got deeper and deeper and more and more passionate and suddenly, I remembered where we were, and as much as I wanted to continue forever I pulled away.  
"We should probably get back" I whispered.  
He leant forward and gave me one more sweet kiss and we headed up to Darwin full of happy thoughts.

Jonny's POV

I've never ever had a kiss like that, it was perfect, I could have stayed in that moment forever. The softness of her face and lips made me want to stay there forever, wrapped up in that perfect moment. Just me and Jac. forever.

The rest of the day blurred past, I didn't concentrate at all. The thing I could think about was her. So when my shift ended an hour after hers I grabbed my phone and texted her-

**Text conversation:**

_Jonny- hey:*, any chance of an encore? or is miss naylor too busy for a humble nurse? xx  
__ sent 17.08 pm _

_Jac- hello. Maybe I could fit you in somewhere? Meet me at Starbucks in 10 minutes?  
__sent 17.10 pm  
__  
Jonny- sure thing:* x  
__sent 17.12 pm _

* * *

Narrative

Jac was sat with a hazelnut latte at a corner table in Starbucks checking her phone to see if Jonny had text her. She was about to ring him when she saw him clatter through the doors and tripping over a chair, _what an idiot_ she thought. She waved at him and he came over, he leant in to kiss her on the lips but she turned her head so he only got her cheek, but he didn't think anything of it.  
"What's with all the bags?" he asked spotting the considerably large amount of shopping bags on the floor by her feet.  
"Oh, just an order I picked up"  
"Oh, okay, I'm just going to get a coffee, do you want another?" he said gesturing to her now empty cup.  
"Erm yes please, it's a ha-" she began  
"Hazelnut Latte, I know" he chucked as he went to the counter to order.

In the 5 minutes that he was gone Jac was able to think about what exactly she wanted to say, she really liked Jonny and was sure she could learn to love him again despite his slight hostility to her in the time when he and Bonnie were a 'thing'. She pondered over this for a while when her thoughts were interrupted by Jonny sitting down at his chair.

"Hey" He said.

Jac's POV

I needed to think carefully and pick out exactly what I wanted to say to him, I wanted him I really did but I was scared of him leaving me again, I never wanted to feel the same way again.

He was staring at me waiting for a reply.

"Jonny…" I said

"That's my name" I observed his cheeky smile, took a deep breath and began.

"Jonny, I like you I really do honestly but, and I know I'm not totally innocent but you hurt me.. a lot. You left me to carry our daughter while you had an easy time with little miss sunshine, and as much as I want to I'm not sure I can forget that"

I watched his face fall as I spoke, my heart broke at what I was doing to him, I always do this, string people along and then screw things up, right at the moment when I could make my life exactly what I wanted it to be. I expected him to walk away and accept defeat but he leant forward and put his hand on mine.

"Jac, I know I hurt you, and I'm so sorry, there is absolutely no excuse for what I did and, I'm never going to forgive myself so I don't expect you to. I promise I will never ever leave you, just, give me a chance.. please?"

I looked into his eyes, trying to see into his head, trying to look for an answer.

"Just, tell me what to do Jonny please, I.. I don't know what to say."

"Erm well, maybe, 'Yes Jonny I'll give you another chance' might be a good start"

I laughed slightly at his tone, considered his words for a second and then nodded.

"Yes Jonny I will"

He leant forward to kiss me and this time I let him.

I wasn't too sure about the future, but all I know is right now is pretty good.

* * *

**A/N: Hey, so I hope you enjoyed this, I think it ended better than it began but I don't know really, I have lots of free time (presuming I don't miss my bus) to update after school so chapter 3 should be up later tomorrow! Loads of drama planned for chapter 4,5,6 so next chapter's hopefully going to be full of fluff:)**

**Thank you for reading:) Please review:** - Charl**


	3. I love you

AN/

Okay so I want to start with a massive apology to you guys. I know I promised that more chapters would be up soon after "Starbucks Date" but - and I know this is lame but- I've been really busy and a lot of things have happened.

But thank you for all of the people who reviewed it's absolutely fab and made me smile.

I have had the worst writers block and I've been so uninspired you wouldn't know. But after 5 drafts, rewrites and weeks of attempting to write this here it is and I hope you enjoy!

Just another thing, any suggestions of what could happen would be brilliant but nothing about proposing I've got my own stuff planned for that;)

Thank for being so patient; if you're with me.

Enjoyyyyy and questions review or PM.

**Just pre-warning you this chapter might be edited and adjusted after publication. I'll let you know in the next chapter (when it's up) so it might be a good idea to keep checking in:) Thanks**

* * *

Jac's POV

As I opened my eyes the next morning I see Jonny smiling at me from where he lay in my bed.

"Good morning beautiful" He said.

I was confused for a second but then as I remembered yesterday's events my expression changed into a wide smile to mirror his own.

Jonny's POV

I lay watching Jac as she slept, the way the sunlight hit her face made her look as beautiful as ever. Her eyes fluttered open and I greeted her with a smile and after brief confusion she smiled back. She started to get up. "Hey, where are you going?", "Toilet.." She replied.

While she was in the toilet, I got up and tidied the room from last night's 'activities' and headed to the kitchen.

Jac's POV

When I came out of the en suite I saw that my bedroom was tidy and there was a particular Scottish man missing. I looked around, thinking that he could be hiding somewhere around the room. Just before I swung back the covers to see if he was under the bed, a loud bang came in from the kitchen, worried and shocked I sprinted through to find Jonny on the floor, rubbing his head.

"What happened?" I asked.  
"Who keeps saucepans in an overhead cupboard?!" he answered, while rubbing his head.  
"Oh, I'm so sorry" I knelt on the floor next to him and engulfed him in a hug.  
"Wow, erm, how hard did I hit my head"  
"Not hard enough. Now, tell me what you're doing in my kitchen cupboards"  
"Well. I was _trying_ to make you breakfast, but somebody has no food. What have you been eating"  
"Erm… I've been a little too busy to worry about that."  
"JAC!, Well, I guess I'm going to have to treat you. Come on, get dressed, we're going out for breakfast."

* * *

2 Hours later - Narrative *AN- I'll be mostly doing it in narrative now*

Jac and Jonny were sat in a corner booth at Frankie and Bennies, deciding what to order.

"What are you going to have sweetheart?" Jonny asked from behind his menu.  
"I think I'll have the Blueberry Pancake Stack please" Jac replied, her menu now on the table in front of her. "What about you?"  
"Well, being the big guy I am, I'll have the Big Breakfast"  
"Big guy? Really!"  
"I'll have you know Ms Naylor-" He was interrupted by a waitress approaching their table.  
"Ready to order?"  
"Yes, thank you" Said Jonny. "My lovely redheaded friend here would like the Blueberry Pancake Stack please. And I'll have the Big Breakfast" Jonny added with a smile.  
"And can I get you any drinks?"  
"I'll have an orange juice, and she'll have a Hazelnut latte please"

_He knows me so well _Jac thought, as Jonny hadn't even asked what she wanted, yet had got it bang on.

"Coming right up" The young waitress said as she took the menu's off the table.

"I think we need to have a conversation Ms Naylor"  
"About.."  
"About us"  
"Oh"  
"I just want to know where I stand"  
"Well, actually, you're sat down"  
"Jac! Please take this seriously. Eating breakfast together. Sleeping together. What does this all mean. Are we back together?"  
"Do you want to be?"  
"Of course!"  
"Really? Are you sure you'd rather have the moody red head surgeon, who couldn't even bond wth her own daughter properly. The woman who had broken ou heart more times than you can remember, the woman who- "  
"Jac stop! I love you!  
"Oh."  
"I'm sorry for the blunt delivery, but, I love you. And whatever you do that's never going to change, I'm ALWAYS going to be yours. And I'll wait until you're ready, and I don't care how long that it because. I love you Jac Naylor. And I have since the very first day we met. I-"

His speech was interrupted by the waitress coming in with their food.

"So, I've got the Blueberry Pancake stack for you" She said placing the plate down in front of Jac.  
"And, I've got the Big Breakfast for you." She gave Jonny his breakfast.  
"Anything else I can get for you?" She said while placing down the drinks.  
"No." And the waitress walked off after receiving the famous Naylor glare.

"I'll continue. And I-"  
"Jonny stop. Can we just eat and I'll tell you later?"  
"Of course. Anything you want"

They ate their breakfast and made small talk for just over 45 minutes and then Jonny paid and they left.

* * *

After both of their shifts that day they met again in the lift.

As Jac stepped in beside Jonny she leant over and whispered "Yes".  
Jonny turned to face her. The shock showing clearly on his face.  
"Yes, what?"  
"Yes. I'll let you try again"  
"Jac! Thank you so much. I love you so much." He leant in for a kiss but Jac turned away.  
"Later. Not here" She whispered. And Jonny nodded his head in agreement. As they we're in the hospital lift. Full of Nurses.


	4. Taking a Break

**Hi, I'm back! Thanks to some encouragement from my holby-obsessed buddy Chloelousiaxxx (check her out btw), I've decided to start writing again because I like doing it and you guys have been asking for more chapters.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**Leggo.**

* * *

"Right," Jonny said to his girlfriend of one month as he pushed into her office. "Tomorrow you are taking the day off and we are going to spend the day together. Okay?"

Jac looked up from the notes she was updating and raised her eyebrows. "Jonny, I'm sorry but I really can't-"

"Jac-"

"-I've got mountains to do and I've got 5 electives tomorrow and-"

"Jac-"

"-I barely have time to eat, let alone take a whole day off and-"

"Jac! Let me speak! I've sorted it."

"What?" Jac questioned after finally stopping talking.

"I've spoken to Mo and Elliot and they're going to share your work between them, " Jonny assured.

"What's brought all of this on anyway?"

"Well, we- especially you- are so busy and you haven't a day off for ages and we never see each other anymore."

"We live together"

"We have a baby to look after."

"We'll still have a baby to look after tomorrow."

"Sacha's going to have her."

"You've really thought this through haven't you?"

"Yup" Jonny chuckled as he made his way behind Jac and wrapped his arms around her.

"Urgh. You're so annoying!"

"Is that a yes?" Jonny said and kissed Jac's neck.

"I guess so."

"Argh, I love you so much!"

"And I suppose I love you too." Jac said and turned her head to kiss him.

* * *

"Hi Sacha. Everything okay?" Jonny asked when he picked up his phone.

"Yep, everything perfect. I'm just calling to say that I've just put Ems to sleep."

"Oh, that's great! Did she go off easily."

"Perfect, as always. Is everything going to plan?"

"Well, ish. Jac's not actually home yet. She got called into theatre last minute. She texted me just before you rang though, so she shouldn't be long," Jonny said and at that moment the front door opened signalling Jac's return. "Ooh, speak of the devil. She's just walked in."

"Okay, I'll leave you to it then. Say hi to Jac for me, and don't worry about collecting Ems tomorrow. I'll have her for as long as you want me to."

"Thank you Sacha, bye!" Jonny said as he put his phone in his pocket and turned to see Jac who had just walked into the kitchen.

"What did Sacha want? Is Emma okay?" Jac made her way over to Jonny.

"Yeah, she's perfect. He was just saying that she's just gone to sleep."

"Okay," Jac said and leaned in for a quick kiss.

"So," Jonny started, their foreheads still touching. "How are you?"

"Tired. Can we get takeaway? I don't feel like cooking." Jac moaned and made her way into the lounge and sat down on the sofa, with Jonny following.

"Yeah, of course. What do you want?" Jonny asked and joined Jac on the sofa.

"Mm, can we get Indian? I really fancy a korma."

"Sure, go get your comfies on and I'll order it."

"Gladly," Jac got up and brushed her hand across her boyfriends shoulder as she walked the short distance to their bedroom.

When he'd ordered the food Jonny started to about their time together and all of the happy memories they had made together, and with Emma since their reconciliation a month previous. He got lost in nostalgia until he was brought out of his trance by Jac clapping her hands in front of his face.

"Wake up Maconie," Jac laughed. "Are you okay?" She added in a more serious tone.

"Oh aye, I'm grand."

"What are you thinking about?" Jac asked.

"You," Jonny said lovingly and reached forward to hold Jac's hands.

"Urgh." Jac tried to drop Jonny's hands, but he held on tight.

"No, look, just listen for a second," Jonny insisted as Jac kept trying to pull away. "I love you, so, so much, and there's no one I'd rather be spending my life with than you and our beautiful baby girl. You know that don't you."

"You're not about to go and kill yourself are you? Is this like a last supper-esque gathering?" Jac joked.

"No I-"

"Wait. You're not proposing are you?" Jac said seriously.

"No, No I'm not. I just wanted you to know that I love you. And you know I'd never kill myself. Don't joke about that."

"Sorry. I love you too," Jac assured Jonny and backed up her point with a passionate kiss. They kissed for a good while and when they had made their way back onto the sofa and just as Jac was beginning to take of Jonny's tee-shirt the doorbell rang.

* * *

Jac and Jonny lay tangled together on the sofa, in the dark with the credits of the film they had just watched playing. They were just staring into each other's eyes, with one of them occasionally saying something which would be followed by a laugh and a kiss. For any outsiders looking in they would just see a happy couple very much in love- which they were. They wouldn't see all of the heartbreak that the pair had had to endure to end up together in that moment. Jonny thought this as he stared into Jac's sparkling eyes and he smiled.

"What are you thinking about?" Jac asked softly.

"You." Jonny stated simply.

"Oh."

"You know don't you?"

" What?"

"I'm so grateful. You've given me everything I've ever wanted; a home, a child, and a loving relationship, and when the time comes, I hope you'll let me make you my wife."

"Maybe one day Maconie. Just maybe."

"Oh, a maybe. I'll take that."

"Of course you will. Now come here." Jac said, laughing and pulled Jonny's face towards hers and kissed him lovingly on the lips.

After stumbling towards their bedroom and making sweet love to each other for many hours the pair were cuddled up together under the sheets. Just before she slipped into a peaceful sleep Jac looked up to the face of the man she'd found herself spending almost every waking moment with and thought to herself just how lucky she was to be living this life when she'd endured so many awful things.

"Thank you. I love you" she whispered and then closed her eyes. Unaware the man in question had heard.

"I love you too." Jonny whispered back and kissed her forehead and smiled as he realised she was fast asleep.

* * *

**Cringe.**

**Review:)**


	5. Good Day Gone Wrong

**Back with a new chapter. There may be spelling error because I have stupid nails on and they're really long.**

**Also, something actually happens in this chapter so.. yeah. It's also quite long, so I hope you don't mind.**

**And. To the guest who asked why I left a review on my own story, I explained in chapter two or three that it was an accident, as I was trying to review another story and my laptop switched tabs and I didn't know until I had an email to say that there was a review on my story. If anyone knows how to get it off tell me please. I'm really bad at technology.**

**Anyway, on with it.**

* * *

The next Morning Jac and Jonny were awake after sleeping in longer than they were usually able to. They lay on their sides facing each other and just chatted about meaningless topics and overall just enjoyed each other's company.

"Are you okay? You look worried about something?" Jonny asked.

"I'm thinking about Emma. I'm worried that that cough could be something else…" Jac stated.

"I'm sure it's just a little cold Jac," Jonny said and got up out of bed and pulled on a pair of boxers and a tee-shirt. He started to head towards the door but stopped at the end of the bed to hear Jac's reply.

"Yes, I know that, but she's a CDH baby Jonny. W- ."

"I know that but we can't just rush her off to the hospital whenever she sneezes. She has to have a normal life," Jonny argued.

"I know, and she will, but I'm her Mom Jonny. And I'm worried. She's had it almost a week now. Please, I just, I don't want anything to happen to her," Jac choked out, trying to hold back tears.

"Oh baby," Jonny headed back over to the bed and brushed Jac's hair out of her eyes and kissed her forehead. "If you want to get her checked out we'll call up the GP this afternoon and get her an appointment for first thing tomorrow. Is that okay? Now, dry those tears. I love you, and nothing's going to happen to you or Emma ever. Okay?" He kissed her and got up and left the room, and she followed behind after pulling on a robe.

Jac and Jonny were dozing on the sofa cuddled up together when the sound of Jac's mobile ringing loudly bought them out of their sleeps.

"Urgh," Jac moaned sleepily. "You get it ," she mumbled and pushed Jonny off her.

"But it's your phone?" Jonny exclaimed sleepily as he sat up.

"Just answer it."

"Fine." Jonny huffed and reached out, accepted the call, and put the phone up to his ear. "Hello. Jac Naylor's phone."

"Hi, Jonny. It's Sacha."

"Oh, err, okay. Is everything okay?"

"Well no actually." Sacha began and Jonny sat up, tense causing Jac to shoot up and snatch the phone from his hands.

"What's going on Levy?" Jac snapped.

"Jac. I don't really know how to tell you this but Emma's been rushed to hospital."

"What? Why?" Jac said covering her mouth with her hands.

"I don't know what's wrong at the moment. The doctors are still with her."

"Okay, what ward are you on?"

"ED."

"Right. We're coming. Oh, my god. Okay. I'll see you in a few minutes. Don't leave her okay?"

"I won't. I'm so sorry Jac."

"It's fine." Jac said stiffly and hung up, turning to Jonny who was clearly very anxious.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Emma she's been admitted to hospital. We need to go. Now." Jac said and ran to pull on some suitable clothes.

"What? Oh god. Why?" Jonny stuttered and pulled on some jeans and grabbed his phone and keys.

"I don't know. Sacha didn't say. It must be something to do with her cold. Come on. Let's go."

* * *

After a tense car journey Jac and Jonny sprinted into the ED hand in hand, straight up to the first person they could see.

"Can I help you?" the nurse asked.

"We're looking for our daughter Emma Maconie. Where is she?" Jonny half shouted, out of breath and full go emotion.

"She's in resus. Follow me."

"Come on. Jonny pulled Jac's arm slightly as she clearly wasn't thinking about anything other than her daughter.

When they walked into resus Jac saw Sacha and fell into his arms sobbing as Jonny went to get information about Emma.

"What happened Sacha?" Jac sobbed.

"She was awake coughing a lot of the night, she only slept for about half an hour this Morning. When I went to check on her she had a fever and she was sweating and she was pale and she couldn't breathe Jac. I'm so sorry. I can't believe it."

"You should have called," Jac stepped back and wiped her eyes.

"I know, I thought she'd be fine and I-," Sacha said trying not to cry.

"Look Sacha. I love you and you're my best friend but I really can't talk to you right now," Jac said sternly and then walked off towards Jonny and her child.

"Okay. It seems to me that Emma just has a bad case of bronchiolitis, which with the CDH is not rare," Zoe Hanna began to explain.

Jac and Jonny were stood by Emma's bed, Jac was stroking Emma's hair and Jonny had his arm around Jac's waist.

"So, we're going to start her on a course of antibiotics, and admit her. Doctor Knight could you ring up Paeds and request a bed," Zoe continued.

"I can't believe I didn't notice it," Jac said, beginning to cry again.

"Don't worry, symptoms can change and develop very quickly, in babies especially. I'll leave you to have some time with her now. I'll let you know when we're going to move her up to Paeds."

"Thanks," Jonny said quietly. Then he turned to Jac who was crying and mumbling about how bad a mother she is. "Stop," Jonny raised his voice slightly. "You are not a bad mother. You're the best she could hope for. Okay." He kissed her on the forehead.

"But she's really ill Jonny. And we didn't know."

"Jac. You knew she was ill. You told me this morning. If anyone's a bad parent it's me. I didn't even notice that she had a cold.

"Don't be stupid. You're a brilliant dad."

"Jac, seriously though. With the CDH she was always going to be more susceptible to lung infections, and it's not like Bronchiolitis isn't common. Loads of babies get it. Don't blame yourself. Okay? Emma doesn't need that. Come here," Jonny comforted Jac and then pulled her in for a hug and kissed her lips tenderly. "Now, I think you need to go out there and speak to Sacha. He feels really bad and he's not to blame. You know that really."

"Okay. Thank you Jonny. And come and get me straight away if you need me or page me if I'm not there."

"Why have you got your pager on your day off? Wait don't answer that. You're Jac Naylor of course you have your pager on your day off." _That woman_ Jonny chuckled to himself, and turned to comfort his daughter.

* * *

Jac walked out of resus and headed through to reception where she was sure Sacha would be waiting. She surveyed the waiting area and saw him sat in the corner, crying into a, no doubt cold cup of coffee. She walked up to him and sat beside him, and put her head on his shoulder.

"I didn't mean what I said. I don't blame you. It would have happened if I was looking after her too."

"It's okay. You were angry and upset that your baby was ill. I know you didn't mean it. I'm really sorry though Jac. If I could change it I would-"

"-But you can't. It's happened and we have to deal with it. She's still here. I don't want you to feel like it's your fault."

"But I do Jac, I do. I feel really guilty. She could have died."

"I know. I do. But she didn't. Now, get in there and tell her you're sorry. And I'm sure you can buy her a teddy or something. She'll like that."

"You know, I just might. I'm really sorry though Jac. I am."

"I know you are you idiot. Now go!" Jac chuckled.

"I'm going, I'm going!" Sacha got up and held his hands up in mock surrender as she started to walk away. "Just to clarify. We're still friends aren't we?"

"Yes! Don't worry. I'm not going to castrate you in your sleep., but I will if you don't go and apologise profusely to my daughter right now."

When Sacha had gone, Jac put her head in her hands on her lap and let a solitary tear fall as she thought about what might have happened. She sat there thinking to herself for a while until someone came and sat beside her. She looked up and saw Jonny.

"There's a bed on Paeds and they're moving her up now. I thought I'd better come and let you know and check how you were doung. You've been here a while, are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. I just can't help thinking what could have happened."

"I know. Me too. But she's going to be fine. They just want to observe her for a couple of days to make sure she doesn't get worse. Everything's going to be fine baby. I promise."

"I hope so." Jac said softly and turned her head to kiss Jonny on the lips before they got up and followed their little girl up to the Paediatric ward hand in hand.

* * *

**I've tried to be as medically accurate as I can in this chapter, but I've not had any experience with, Brochiolitis, small children or CDH, so there's probably some big errors, but it's whatever.**

**I made a twitter because I'm going to be updating regulaly so follow it. It's allthingscuteFF .**

**I hope you enjoyed:)**


End file.
